


Skates

by a-winchester-fairytale (unleash_your_imagination)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Forests, Humor, Ice Skating, Implied Sexual Content, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unleash_your_imagination/pseuds/a-winchester-fairytale
Summary: After a hunt in the National Forest you sneak away to have a little fun, but what happens when you get caught?





	Skates

Dean stepped out into the night air, an icy wind biting his face.  He wrapped his jacket tighter around him and called out for you.  When he didn’t get an answer, he started to get worried.  _‘Where could she have gone?’_ he wondered. 

He had woken up to find your side of the bed empty and when he didn’t see you wondering around the cabin the three of you had rented while working on a hunt in the national forest, he got dressed to see if you were getting something from the car.  He tried your phone again, but it went straight to voicemail.

“Damn it.”  He mumbled.  He started out into the snow and noticed footprints leading around the back of the cabin toward the pond.  He pulled his gun out and pointed it in front of him as he followed.  As he came closer to the pond near the back of the property, he saw you skating alone.  He sighed and put his gun away, walking closer to the edge of the frozen water.

You looked so peaceful gliding around, your hair blowing behind you.  It looked so effortless and, for a moment, Dean wondered what that felt like; to just not have to try so hard at every step.  He quickly shook the thought out of his mind.  _‘That’s not the way things work for me and Sam.  You might as well get used to it.’_ He scolded himself.

“You’re going to catch pneumonia out here.”  Dean shouted, his voice startling you as it cut through the quiet of the forest.  You glanced back at him over your shoulder and turned, skidding to a stop.

“It’s not that cold.”  You laughed.  Dean just huffed and stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets, his breath making smoke clouds around him.

“What are you doing out here?”  He asked sarcastically as you skated closer to where he was waiting.

“What’s it look like?”  You teased him, a coy smile on your lips.

“It looks like you lost your mind.”  He answered, rolling his eyes.

“I’m just having a little fun, Dean.”  You told him, determined not to let his sour disposition ruin your good mood.  “You should try it.”  You added.

“That’s not going to happen.”  He said.  You laughed, finding the way he was pouting adorable as always.  You stepped off the ice and sat down on the bench near him.  He reluctantly went and sat down next to you.  “What are you really doing?  It’s the middle of the night, Y/N”  He said to you, his voice calm and with obvious concern.

You took a deep breath and your shoulders sagged.  “I couldn’t sleep.  I kept thinking about the case and everything I wish I had done differently.  I knew we were leaving tomorrow and I wouldn’t have another chance to come out here so I just did it.”

“You know that there really isn’t anything you could have done to change what happened.  I know its hard, but we can’t save everyone.  We just have to remember the ones we can save, like that girl and her son.”  Dean pointed out, pulling his hand out of his jacket to put his arm around you and pull you close to him.

“I know.”  You said, putting your head on his shoulder.  “You know, I used to skate all the time when I was little, but I haven’t done it in so long.  I guess I just wanted to see if I would still enjoy it.” 

“Looks like you were.”  He said, bringing a smile back to your face.

“What about you?  Did you and Sam like ice skating when you were little?”  You tested.  It was so seldom that Dean said anything about his childhood.  You knew they were raised as hunters, that they moved around constantly, and that Dean was usually the one responsible for Sam, but details were still few and far between.

“We never learned.”  He said plainly.  You pulled back to look him in the face, shocked.

“Come on, let me teach you.”  You said.  Dean could hear the excitement in your voice and he shook his head.

“No, no.  Not a chance.”  He said, glancing back toward the cabin.

“Sam is sleeping.  No one will see you.  Like you said, it’s the middle of the night.  We are the only crazy people out here.”  You told him with a chuckle.  “There are skates in that shed over there.  Just go grab a pair and come out on the ice with me.  Please…”  You begged. 

When Dean didn’t answer you immediately, you knew you had a chance.  You ducked your head to look up at him with puppy dog eyes and you put your bottom lip out just a little.  Dean laughed, throwing his head back and then pulled you against his chest.

“Okay, fine. “  He grumbled.  If it meant that much to you, he figured he could give it a shot.  _‘How hard could it be?’_   You let out a little squeal and jumped up to get him a pair of skates from the shed.

His first steps on the ice were timid, and he could feel the skates moving without his control.  He tried to turn around and change his mind, but you had his hands in yours and you were leading him away from the edge.

“This is a bad idea.”  He said, obviously nervous.  You had never seen him this way before, and it only served to make you love him a little more. 

“You hunt monsters and all forms of supernatural creatures every day, and ice skating makes you nervous?”  You teased.  He started to glare at you, but then he shook his head and laughed. 

“Yeah well…what can I say?  This is a little out of my element.”  He told you.  You laughed, keeping your hands in his as he carefully moved the skates beneath him.  He stumbled a couple of times, his knees hitting the ice, but after a little while he was able to stand and even glide around slowly, as long as you were holding on to him.

“See, this isn’t so bad.”  You ventured.  Dean looked over at you, taking his eyes off of the ice in front of him for a moment.  He stopped right where he was and carefully wrapped your arms around his waist.

“I could get used to it, I suppose.”  He grinned, his checks and nose pink from the cold air.  He leaned down and kissed your lips, warming you as the sensation shot through your body.  You returned the kiss, barely touching his tongue with the tip of your own.  The heat of your tongue sent chills down his spine and he shivered.

“Are you guys ice skating at this time of night?”  Sam called out from the side of the pond.  Dean turned quickly to face him, a little embarrassed at being caught, but lost his balance and both of you tumbled to the ice.

“Son-of-a-bitch.”  Dean growled.  “Are you okay?”  He asked quickly, trying his best to ignore Sam’s laughter coming from the sidelines.

“I’m fine.”  You said, kissing his nose and helping him back up onto his feet.  “Thanks, Sam.”  You called to him, a hint of sarcasm in your voice.

“Sorry Y/N.”  Sam called back to you.  He glanced toward the shed and grinned.  “Hang on.  I’ll join you.”  Sam added, excited.  He could only imagine what it took for you to get Dean on the ice and he didn’t want to ruin it for you by making fun of him. 

“You don’t know how to skate.”  Dean yelled at him, his nose scrunching up in disbelief.

“Yes, I do.”  Sam argued, bending down to tie the laces on the skates he had slipped on his feet.  You had to laugh at the look on Dean’s face.  “Jess taught me in college.”  Sam told him defiantly, to which Dean looked away. 

“Whatever.”  Dean mumbled when he watched Sam skate onto the ice with confidence and you couldn’t help but snicker a little at him.

The three of you skated around a little and Dean even got to the point when he could do it carefully, but on his own.  Although none of you were going to make the Olympic skating team, it filled you with joy to see them like this; lighthearted and all smiles, they joked back and forth like they should be, not like the world was against them.

As the sun started to rise, you felt Dean come up behind you and wrap his arms around your waist.  You hummed in happiness, putting your hands over his.

“You know, we still have the cabin for a hour before we have to hit the road.”  He said as he nuzzled your neck, his voice vibrating through you.

“Sam, we are going to um..go back to the cabin for…to get everything ready to go.”  You called out.  You could feel Dean quietly laughing at your struggle with words.

“You guys go ahead.”  Sam replied with a smile.  “I’m going to stay here for a little longer.  This is good exercise.”  He added.  He knew the two of you didn’t get too many happy, normal moments together like this and he wanted to spend a little more time with his own happy memories of him and Jess.

You and Dean kept shooting flirty looks at one another as you climbed off of the ice and traded your skates for boots at the nearby bench.  As you walked to put the skates back in the shed, Dean reached out to take you free hand in his own.  It was so seldom that you got to see this side of him, and it brought a smile to your face.

In the warmth of the cabin, you both took your time with each other; making sure to savor every minute, every touch, every kiss.  When it was done, you sank safely into his arms, your head on his chest and his fingertips slowly tracing circles on your shoulder.

“Thank you for today.”  You whispered.  You finally felt comfortable enough to sleep, but you fought it.  You didn’t want the moment to end and you knew soon the three of you would be on the road to the next case.  The weight would return to his shoulders, creating shadows in his emerald eyes.

“Are you kidding?  I should be saying that to you.”  He answered, kissing your hair.  “I’m so grateful to you for every day that you are here with me.  I’m sorry I don’t say that enough.”  He added.  You glanced up at him, surprised.

“You don’t have to say it.”  You told him.

“I know, but you deserve to hear it.”  He said.  You smiled, a warmth filling up in your chest.  You leaned up and kissed him, letting your lips linger on his and tracing his jawline with your fingertips.

“I love you, Dean.”  You whispered against his lips. 

“I love you.”  He whispered back, pulling you closer to him and holding you tightly, wanting the moment to last forever.

Just then, the alarm you had set the night before started going off and you heard him groan.  He reached over to the nightstand and flipped it off.

“Time to go.”  You pouted.  You started to push yourself up from the bed, but Dean grabbed your arm and pulled you back down.

“Not yet.”  He said with a mischievous grin on his face.  He growled playfully and pulled the blanket over your heads.


End file.
